theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Golthan
Who is Golthan? He has been a member of CyberConnect Corporation LLC's Community since May 8th, 2007. He is known, but not known well by others as he never seemed to be around during the year of 2007 and took leave at an unknown time. He is back at CC and The World having fun and making friends with other players such as Leixand, Sieg, Vyse, Balmung, and Vulkan. He has been a part of CC's Community and The World R:1 for over a year now but no one takes notice of him and decided to make change of that. He also came to know about CC and The World by one of the Admins of The World and CC, Balmung. Personal Information Forum Username: Golthan In-game name: Golthan Primary Email: Gamehacker247G@hotmail.com MSN: Gamehacker247G@hotmail.com ICQ: N/A AOL: N/A YIM: N/A Skype: zjin.raines. Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/Golthan Perfers to be contacted by?: "I like to be contacted through the private messages on the forums or on Skype and Windows Live Messenger." -Golthan Online He is a level 28 Twinblade class. He is a part of the guild Holy Shadow, who is led by the player Leixand. He was a Seer of Light in the guild of Holy Shadow till The World R:1 was taken down. He trains in the well known Lambda fields and he loots dungeons to sometimes find rare treasures. He has also found an item that few have seen and he was told specifically to not speak of what the said item was by an administrator from CyberConnect Corp. He has been seen as a type of role model to some newcomers to The World R:1. He has not been known to be as a PK or a PKK but he admits that he killed people before by accident because they got into his way. He also has admitted to have tackled a player by running who he was helping in a dungeon and managed to kill him in one blow somehow. He found this funny. He also mentions that if he were to kill players, it would be if he sees that they need help and will come to their aid or if someone manages to lay a blow on him but knows his line of safety from the high level players. Even though he is a Twinblade class, he wears a full suit of red armor with a white trim that makes him huge compared to other twin blades who wear a lighter armor. He also wears a matching helmet that look like that of a Chinese soldier from the old feudal days or that of a samurai. Under his helmet his has red hair that is all over the place but is kept up by a blue headband. He also has eyes of crimson blood which makes him look like he would kill you in an instant but he is a caring person. He is also a hunter of money but, he is not greedy with his small wealth. Offline He is known as Christian J. Ralph off the game. An 18-year old high school student in Oregon. He is a senior and plans to go to the Art Institute of Phoenix for college. He plans to major in the Visual & Game Programming Field. He is also working on a single player RPG that he has called Raverion and the Legend of the Eight, but hopes to complete the game by himself by the end of May in 2009 using the program RPG Maker VX. He also enjoys fishing and swimming and one of his favorite things to do, play video games. He is easy to get along with and is also help the player Sieg write a fanfic called .hack//Invasion. Additional Things about Golthan - He is planning on becoming one of the most greatest known players of The World and hope to become a lifelong part of CC and its community. - He rarely gets mad at anyone unless he sees that his friends are hurt and want to beat whoever did it. - He has been known to roleplay. - He is adopted. - He has only played the first .hack// game. Category:Player, Holy Shadow Category:Player Category:PK Category:Twinblade